


What A Day To Take To A Wild Child

by lemonpie



Series: Wild Child [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feral Behavior, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Rutting, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/lemonpie
Summary: It was only after Cas had wriggled into his bed next to him that Dean remembered that the angel was completely nude, and Dean himself was only in a pair of boxer shorts.(In which Castiel and Dean both get what they've been hoping for, and there are no interruptions for once.)





	What A Day To Take To A Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during chapter 3 of Let The Rain Go On And On. first time writing anything explict so sorry if it sucks lmao. hopefully this makes up for me shooting cas in chapter 3. i love y'all.

Dean woke up to a warm hand on his wrist less than an hour after he’d fallen asleep. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and glanced blearily up at the figure that stood over him, familiar dark wings spread halfway. 

“Dean.” Said Cas, voice too loud in the silence of the house, and Dean just lifted his blanket to let Cas under. 

It was only after Cas had wriggled into his bed next to him that Dean remembered that the angel was completely nude, and Dean himself was only in a pair of boxer shorts. 

Cas nuzzled lightly against his bare collarbone and one wing draped over him comfortably, sending sparks of  _ holy shit  _ through him with every brush of feathers. 

“Cas.” Dean whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke Cas’ back just the way he liked. 

He got a rumbled “Dean.” in response, and then Cas was leaning up and there were lips on his. 

It was different to earlier. Earlier, there has been other angels around, and Sam and Bobby to catch them. But here, in Dean’s bed, at night, with no one but Dean and Cas and Dean’s rapidly growing erection and Cas’ feathers brushing against his chest in the best kind of way - this was  _ dangerous.  _

Cas’ lips were warm on his, and his hands found the skin where Cas’ wings met his back and Cas  _ moaned  _ against his mouth and Dean couldn’t believe this was actually happening right now. 

After a long moment, Cas pulled away, but Dean didn’t have time to be disappointed because then Cas threw a leg over Dean’s thighs and the curve of his ass settled perfectly against Dean’s crotch and Dean had jerked off before but when Cas started moving it was like nothing he’d ever thought he could feel.

The breathy “ _ Dean. _ ” that reached his ears was really just icing on the incredible cake, and Dean ran his hands up Cas’ back, between those wings, and grabbed a fistful of the soft feathers at the base of Cas’ wings, and Cas moaned again, more of a gasp, and arched his back into the touch, grinding his ass more firmly down into Dean’s cock, and  _ fuck,  _ this was probably the hardest he’d ever been in his life.

Dean reached up with his free hand to pull Cas into a kiss, and this, too, was different to the last in that it was filthy and more than a little bit desperate, and Dean accidentally pulled on the handful of Cas’ feathers he had in his hand.

The sound Cas made was downright  _ sinful,  _ so Dean did it again, muffling the noise Cas made by kissing him. 

All the while, Dean rutted up against Cas’ ass, clumsy and frantic, with no co-ordination or rhythm. It was a little bit awkward, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. 

Dean didn’t mind much either, not when it felt so damn good. He gave another tug on Cas’ wing and Cas made a high-pitched whimpery little sound and that was it for Dean. 

Luckily, it was the best orgasm he’d ever had. Literally. It went on for what felt like hours, and his hips stuttered and jerked and he had to stuff his hand in his mouth to keep quiet. 

Somewhere in there, he was aware of Cas following him over the edge, but when he came back down, the edges of his vision were blurred with post-orgasmic haze and sleepiness, so he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Cas slumped down on top of him and fell asleep. 

(He cared when he woke up and had to scrub dried cum from his pubic hair, but it was so worth it, especially when Cas wouldn’t stop sniffing at his shoulder and neck for the rest of the day.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comment if you liked, y'all know the drill


End file.
